Selamat Datang!
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Kali ini Sakura TV mendatangi kediaman keluarga Yagami! Tantu saja untuk mewawancarai Light Yagami, sang Kira. Apa saja yang terjadi? CHAPTER 2: LIGHT THE KIRA. Typo, gaje, garing, RnR?
1. L, the detective

_Sukses dengan Kerajaan Kira, Sakura TV kembali membuat masyarakat heboh dengan acara terobosan terbaru mereka. Dengan mengambil konsep menelusuri kehidupan setiap orang-orang terkenal dalam dunia kriminal, bagi penegak keadilan maupun kejahatan._

_Dengan cara mendatangi tempat-tempat mereka dan melakukan wawancara, acara itu dinamakan... _

**Selamat Datang!**

**Death Note©TO dan TO**

**Selamat Datang!©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, jayus, typo masih bertebaran, pendek.**

**Saatnya mengupas tuntas tentang mereka.**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR**

**Chapter 1: L, The Detective**

Ah! Kalian semua sudah datang! Mari-mari masuk. Maaf berantakan ya. Eh, awas itu kameramen! Entar kueku yang ada di bawah keinjek!

Selamt datang di markas rahasia saya, tempat penyelidakan kasus Kira.

Ehem, halo. Saya detektif yang menyandang gelar sebagai tiga detektif terhebat sedunia. Ah, saya rasa, saya tak perlu menyebutkan nama alias saya. Kalian bisa memanggil saya, Ryuzaki atau L. Okeh?

Nah, silahkan anggap rumah sendiri. Ah? Duduk saya seperti orang ingin buang hajat? Wah, nanti saja wawancaranya. Eh, jangan ngelempar kaleng gitu dong!

Hm, baiklah, tapi makan dulu suguhan dari saya dong. Wueh, jangan dimuntahin gitu dong! Eh, nggak enak? Yaiyalah, secara itu bekas saya gigit. Cukup-cukup, jangan terbawa emosi gitu.

Oke, mari kita langsung saja ke sesi wawancara. Tadi kalian nanya apa? Ah ya, tentang cara duduk saya.

Begini, kalian tahu kan kalau saya ini adalah detektif terhebat dan terganteng sedunia? Pekerjaan yang padat dan hanya menyisakan waktu luang saya. Bahkan, saya hampir tidak punya waktu untuk ke kamar mandi. Jadilah, saya duduk dengan berjongkok begini, agar bisa membayangkan kalau saya sedang melakukan ekskresi. Kalau tidak bisa mengeluarkan secara sungguhan, khayalan juga jadi.

Maka, jangan heran jika di sini sering tercium bau tak sedap. Eh, sabar-sabar. Taruh bakiak kalian di bawah.

Hum, apa lagi yang mau kalian tanyakan? Makanan?

Ya, saya memang suka makanan manis. Tanpanya, saya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tidak, tidak, itu semua tidak akan membuat saya gendut atau terkena diabetes.

Buda—em, Watari, telah menyiapkan obat khusus mujarab untuk saya. Entah dari mana, tapi kata si tua—emm, Watari, itu semua dikirim asli dari negara tetangga, Indonesia. Bentuknya seperti kancing agak besar, dengan warna cokelat tua, yah, walau baunya tidak sedap. Namanya apa yah? Hmm... ah! Zhenk Chol.

Hum, kalau gitu saya akan tunjukkan ruang kerja saya bersama yang lainnya.

Nah, ini dia mereka. Itu, Pak Soichiro, Aizawa-san, Matsuda-san, Mogi-san, Ide-san, dan Light-kun. (Matsuda: Emak! Aye masuk tipi!)

Ehm, ini Light-kun, dia adalah teman pertama sekaligus musuh terberat saya. Dia adalah tersangka Kira. Aduh Light-kun, gak usah mukul pake sepatu gitu dong.

Baiklah, mau cerita apa lagi nih? Saya bingung.

Hah? Jadwal tidur saya? Ih mau tau aja. Jangan-jangan, nanti saya difoto-foto pas lagi tidur, terus dijual kemana-mana. Siapa tuh yang barusan nyorakin saya?

Begini, tadi kan sudah saya bilang, kalau saya ini adalah detektif terhebat dan terganteng. Jikalau waktu untuk ke kamar mandi saja sedikit, apa lagi tidur?

Saya sudah melatih mata saya untuk berhadapan dengan monitor. Setiap minggu, saya ambil cuti buat pergi akupuntur. Yah, untuk menjaga kesehatan tentunya. Buda—eh, Watari, selalu siap sedia dengan limosin terpanjang se-Jepang, untuk mengantar saya pergi ke akupuntur.

Nah, sekarang, jangan sangka kalau saya suka membuka yang iya-iya di kompu saya sewaktu senggang. Tidak seperti Light-kun yang pervert, semalaman penuh, ia habiskan untuk mendownload video Aries, Luna Mayang, dan Cut Taring. Eh, Light-kun, taruh genteng itu!

Hum, saya biasa searching restoran makanan manis. Nanti, saya pesan semua yang ada di sana, untuk persedian sebulan ke depan. Ah? Kenapa saya bisa membeli semua itu? Tentu saja, selain saya detektif yang hebat dan ganteng, saya juga kaya pastinya. Siapa tuh yang ngelempar duit receh?

Ah, mari saya kenalkan teman-teman kecil saya yang manis ini.

Itu Mello aka Mihael Keehl. Si kecil penggila cokelat ini, sudah mahir menggunakan pistol saat berumur dua bulan(?). Tapi, dia ini beringasnya bukan main. Bayangkan saja, cokelat persediaan milik sayam diembat semua olehnya, dasar anak tak tau diuntung.

Dan itu Matt, atau Mail Jeevas. Dia ini juga nakal ternyata. Padahal dari sikapnya yang pendiam dan gak banyak omong ini, kita salah sangka mengira dia anak baik. Padahal, setiap bulan, dia membabat habis uang saya karena memakai listrik diluar batas di Wammy's House. Alhasil, saya sebagai donatur terbesar—kan saya detektif terhebat, terganteng, dan terkaya, sekdar megingatkan—ikut membayar tagihan listrik.

Terkhir Near alias Nate River, dia tidak banyak bergaul, tapi ternyata kecil-kecil cabe busuk. Uang saya habis hanya untuk membelikannya berbagai macam mainan. Sebenernya, saya gak mau. Tapi didasarkan paksaan dari si tua bang—ehm, Mr. Roger si pedof—eh, si penyayang anak-anak, akhirnya saya lakukan juga.

Hm, idola saya? Misa? Ah, Misa Amane. Ya, saya akui, saya memang lumayan suka dia. Bajunya yang biasanya berwarna hitam, mengingatkan saya pada kue blackforest. Kalau dia pakai baju warna merah, saya jadi ingat cake stroberi. Dan, kalau dia memakai warna putih, tentu saya jadi ingat krim lembut nan manis di atas kue.

Ah, saya ingat Light-kun. Dia suka sekali warna cokelat. Tapi seandainya dia bukan tersangka Kira, saya pasti sudah membayangkan karamel. Tapi, sejak timbul dugaan Kira, saya jadi teringat sesuatu yang cokelat, ngambang di kali, deket jamban. Light-kun, aura membunuhmu mengoar di ruangan ini, looh...

Apa? Sosialisasi? Yah, bagaimana ya... saya mungkin termasuk asosial. Tapi, gini-gini kan banyak fansnya. Dua orang berinisial TO dan TO, eminta saya menjaga kepucatan kulit saya, kantung mata, serta tampang bloon(?) milik saya.

Denger-denger nih, katanya bakalan ada iklan anti narkoba, dan yang menjadi pemeran pecandunya itu, mm... ya! Hideki Ryuuga! Wah, jadi OOT nih.

Hah? Pesan dari para fujodanshi? Wuah, banyak yang mendukung saya dengan Light-kun ya?

Hum, katanya, 'LightL hot bangeet!' terus ada juga, 'L-chan sama Light-kun aja!'

Hah, ada juga pendukung LNear? Wah, terjadi prokontra?

Ya, menurut yang saya dengar, para pendukung LightL selalu bilang, 'LNear itu pedopil!' wah, saya ini gak pedopil loh.

Sedangkan pendukung LNear bilang, 'Light itu muka dua!' sejak kapan Light-kun punya muka satu lagi?

Hum? Ah itu... ya, sekarang juga mulai banyak yang membuat fanart atau fanfic BBL. Apa itu? Yang pasti bukan, 'Bukan Bintang Lecek' atau, 'Binatang Butuh Lisan(?)'

BBL itu maksudnya Beyond BirthdayL. Yah, lumayan bagus juga sih. eh? Lebih seru LBB? Apa lagi ini? 'Lebih Bau Badan'?

Saya sih tidak keberatan memberi fanservice kayak begitu. Bahkan, Light-kun sempet-sempetnya gerepe-gerepe saat ada pemotretan untuk majalah Det Not. Light-kun jangan frustasi begitu saat saya berkata kebenaran dong.

Huah, banyak yang bilang saya mirip panda? Dari mana tuh? Kantong mata dan kulit pucat?

Waduh waduh, fitnah ini. Dengar ya, panda itu makan bambu. Sedangkan saya tidak suka rebung, apalagi bambu! Siapa sih yang nyebarin berita begini? Mello ya? Tidak akan kuberikan dia jatah cokelat selama dua bulan! (Mello: Huaachhhiiim!)

Oh, ternyata itu pemikiran para fans... yah, terserah mereka lah. Asalkan saja, mereka masih tetap suka pada saya dan tidak berkhianat pindah ke Light Yagami FC, saja...

Huh, rambut jabrik saya? Begini loh, waktu dulu, kan lagi zamannya orde lama. Saat-saat krisis monoter. Watari ini memang sejak dulu itu orang susah, terlihat dari mukanya kan? Tapi dia nekat mendirikan Wammy's House. Saya mandi dua minggu sekali, tanpa shampoo!

Sekarang, saat ekonomi mulai membaik—berkat pekerjaan saya tentunya, sebagai detektif hebat, ganteng dan kaya—saya makin sibuk. Ingat kan? Kalau saya hanya punya sedikit waktu senggang? Jadilah rambut saya gimbal begini.

Tapi sayangnya, saya ini gak ngefans sama Mbah Clurit yang terkenal dengan lagu 'Tak Tendang Kemana-mana'—seperti Light-kun—. Jadi, saya tidak mau ribet-ribet pake segala ngepang sampe rambut panjang begitu.

Ah, tak terasa perbincangan nista kita ini telah habis waktunya. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Kalian pulang sana! Saya sedang tidak ada makanan. Apa? Detektif hebat, ganteng dan kaya? Bukan begitu, memangnya kalian mau, saya suguhkan cemilan seperti kalian baru saja sampai di sini? Eh eh, jangan pada muntah sembarangan!

Hum, menu makan siang saya? Yah, tidak jauh-jauh dari makanan manis lah! Eh! Tadi itu diluar waktu wawancara! Bayarannya harus didua kali lipatkan! Aduh, jangan lempar-lempar batu ke saya!

Sudah sudah, saya sekarang mau nerusin nonton video Aries-Luna Mayang-Cut Taring bareng Light—eh, maksud saya mau kembali meneruskan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda.

Okeh, sampai sini saja perjumpaan kita. Kita teruskan lagi besok, bersama saya lagi! Eh woi, kok kru tipinya pada pingsan? Halah... saya kan cuma bercanda...

**-TeBeCe-**

**Huehehe, akhirnya saya berhasil ngetik juga X3**

**Saya kembali dirundung stress. Padahal, saya udah ngetik sampe dua fic! Tapi berhenti di tengah jalan semua, karena saya gak dapet feelnya! Wadoh wadoh...**

**Saya lagi gak minat nerusin fic di fandom Naruto. Bukannya apa-apa, cuma lagi gak mood aja. Setiap ngeliat fic saya, rasanya saya mau jedot-jedotin kepala ke bantal! (kalo tembok sakit, soalnya)**

**Yah, bikin multi-chap lagi, nambah lagi deh =="**

**Anoo... mohon bersabar ya, untuk menanti apdetan fic ini. Maklum, kebiasaan saya ini lama apdet. Makanya, bagi yang punya tips buat ngilangin stress, bagi-bagi dong!**

**Nah, chapter pertama udah tentang L. Betewe, maaf yah, kalau judulnya kurang nyambung, hehe X3 **

**Ayoo, selanjutnya siapa ya? Kukukukuku... rahasia.**

**Review please?—panda eyes mode on(?)—**


	2. Light, the Kira

_Sukses dengan Kerajaan Kira, Sakura TV kembali membuat masyarakat heboh dengan acara terobosan terbaru mereka. Dengan mengambil konsep menelusuri kehidupan setiap orang-orang terkenal dalam dunia kriminal, bagi penegak keadilan maupun kejahatan._

_Dengan cara mendatangi tempat-tempat mereka dan melakukan wawancara, acara itu dinamakan... _

**Selamat Datang!**

**Death Note©TO dan TO**

**Selamat Datang!©Sayurii Dei-chan**

**Warning: OOC (out of character), author yang OOC (out of control (?)), abal, gaje, jayus, typo masih bertebaran, pendek.**

**Saatnya mengupas tuntas tentang mereka.**

**Dun like? Dun read!**

**Happy RnR**

**Chaper 2: Light, The Kira

* * *

**

Oh, kalian dari Sakura TV ya? Mari masuk. Selamat datang di markas Kir—eh, kediaman keluarga Yagami.

Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan anggota keluarga Yagami dulu. Itu yang lagi duduk ngangkang sambil baca koran adalah ayahku, Soichiro Yagami. Yang lagi masak di dapur itu ibuku, Sachiko Yagami, dan yang lagi telpon-telponan sama Matsuda(?) adalah adikku, Sayu Yagami.

Lebih baik, kita melakukan wawancara di kamarku saja, agar lebih leluasa.

Nah, aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah Light Yagami, calon dewa dari dunia baru! Hahaha! Aku adalah Kira yang tak terkalahkan! Aku tak akan kalah dari Ryuzaki yang ngaku-ngaku detektif terhebat, terganteng dan terkaya sedunia—err, emang iya sih—tapi! Aku adalah Kira! Selain murid terteladan, terbaik, tertampan, teridola, ter—hoi! Gak usah ngelemparin jemuran gitu dong!

Ehem, sebelumnya, ada baiknya kalau kalian megang buku ini dulu. Karena ini adalah senjata agung bagi Kira. Bagaimana?

Wets jangan langsung muntah dong! Mentang-mentang Ryuk mukanya buruk rupa! Aduh, Ryuk, jangan nimpukin biji apel!

Dia adalah Ryuk, shinigami pembantuku. Dia yang menjatuhkan Death Note ke dunia manusia, dan menjadikan aku sebagai manusia terpilih, muahahahaha! Eh? Kenapa pada tutup idung? Bau ya?

Baik-baik, aku tahu kalian pasti ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa jadi murid terpintar, teridola, tertampan, terseksi(?) se-Jepang, ya kan? Sudahlah… akui saja! Hahaha! Woh, stop melempariku dengan bakiak! Oh bukan...

Hah? Banyak yang bilang aku gak mirip sama keluargaku?

Yah, memang kenyataannya begitu. Papaku jelek, mamaku jelek, adikku pun jelek, hanya aku yang cakep... eh! Siapa tuh yang lempar-lempar kaleng!

Begini yah... mungkin pada dasarnya takdir pun sudah tahu. Bahwa aku ini akan menjadi dewa dari dunia baru. Jadi, aku diberikan keajaiban wajah tampan, rambut halus, berhati baik, serta menawan. Aduh, tahan muntahnya dulu!

Kan gak bagus, seandainya nanti dewa dunia baru bertampang serem kayak Ryuk? Ya kan? Wets, taruh dulu gergajinya, Ryuk.

Hm? Ah, kalau pada akhirnya nanti aku mengalahkan Ryuzaki, tentu aku akan langsung melakukannya! Ya, aku akan menikahinya! Eh, membunuhnya! Huahaha! Euh, udah dong, kepalaku sakit nih ditimpukin kerikil mulu!

Mengenai fans, jelas aku yang menang, fufufu. Apa? Ryuzaki lebih banyak?

Okeh, karena aku ini banyak pulsa, mari kita cek di Fesbuk!

Wuah! Fansku berjumlah 65.357! Huahaha! Hah? Uapaaaah? Fans dari Ryuzaki 233.581?

_(A/N: Saya beneran ngecek di Facebook :D)_

Apa kurangnya diriku? Padahal, badanku ini kan seksi, wajahku tampan, selalu harum, kulitku sehat, mataku cer—eeh! Jangan kabur dulu!

Ehehem, baiklah, lupakan yang tadi... mari beralih ke masalah lain.

Hn? Ya, aku memang tidak suka makanan manis—tidak seperti Ryuzaki—aku suka kopi. Kopi itu menandakan kedewasaan. Jika kalian melihat orang minum kopi dengan elegan(?) pasti aura kedewasaannya muncul kan?

Kopi kesukaanku? Apa yah... paling-paling Kapalair atau Torabikang. Tapi aku kurang suka kopi susu, aku lenih memilih kopi pahit. Apa? Mukaku pahit? Enak saja!

Ah ya, aku juga jauh lebih laku dari pada Ryuzaki. Lihat saja mantan-mantanku, fufufu. Contohnya Misa! Ya, dia bahkan rela berkorban untukku, padahal sudah tahu bahwa hanya aku manfaatkan saja.

Dan... juga Takada! Padahal dia tahu aku ini Kira, tapi dia malah makin memujaku. Siapa? Mogi? Enak saja, sejak kapan aku pacaran sama dia?

Ryuzaki? Yah, aku sebenernya pengen banget jadi pacarnya dia ta—eeh, aku ogah sama dia! Karena dia mencoba mengungkap siapa Kira!

Banyak yang bilang aku pervert? Haah? Coba sini, beri aku foto Matsuda pake bikini! Aku gak bakalan nosebleed!

Lalu—ugh! Ryuk, jangan sembarangan nunjukin foto Ryuzaki mandi(?), lihat, aku jadi mimisan nih! Heh, siapa yang barusan ngelempar sendal ke mukaku?

Tadi kalian mau nanya apa? Ah, rahasia keseksianku? Oh, bukan...

Hah? Kenapa aku mau jadi dewa dunia baru? Hei, bukankah itu sudah jelas. Untuk membasmi para penjahat dan orang-orang tidak berguna. Jika semua itu sudah terlaksana, nanti semua orang pasti takut akan kekuasaanku. Jika ada yang melakukan kriminal, mereka semua langsung kutulis di Death Note! Huahaha.

Dan tentu saja mengangkat Ryuzaki sebagai dewi(?) dunia—eh, membunuh Ryuzaki dan penerus-penerusnya.

Ah, aku jadi ingat dengan Mello. Dia itu si pemuda bermbut pirang kayak cewek yang selalu pake baju ketat-ketat untuk menunjukan auratnya kan? Wadow, siapa yang barusan ngelempar cokelat silper kuin basi?

Ya, aku tahu. Mello punya pacar namanya Mamat. Eh, salah? Ah, Matt maksudku. Tapi, desas-desusnya dia kabur dari Wammy's house. Dan karena lama berpisah dengan Matt, Mello sempat berselingkuh dengan shinigami Shidoh. Eh, Ryuk! Suruh Shidoh berhenti menulis namaku di Death Note!

Nah, si Mello ini ngeselin banget. Aku tahu kok, Mello, kamu frustasi gara-gara gak ada Matt kan? Sehabis kau selingkuh dengan Shidoh pun, kau menculik adikku juga kan? Yah, aku sih gak peduli, Sayu mau diculik juga. Tapi itu papaku emang yang paling khawatir, soalnya Sayu bulan depan mau nikah siri sama papa—eh, maksudnya, tentu saja khawatir, kan anaknya.

Hm, lalu ada juga si Near. Dia ini paling menyebalkan setelah Ryuzaki. Dia sempat membuat dewa dunia baru ini jadi kelabakan. Apa-apaan itu, pas di gudang. Kau memakai topeng Ryuzaki kan? Cih, tidak pantas! Ryuzaki yang asli jauh lebih manis dan seksi—eh, jauh lebih ngeselin mukanya.

Uh, aku jadi ingat wajah panda(?) Ryuzaki. Akhir-akhir ini, dia sering sekali mengancamku, katanya persentase 'Kau adalah Kira'-nya itu akan dinaikkan. Hah, dasar bodoh! Aku kan memang Kira! Muahaha—aduh! Iya iya, jangan main lempar-lempar bambu dong!

Apa? Pesan untuk para fujodanshi? Fufufu...

Begini yah, seantero Death Note pun sudah tahu. Bahwa LightL adalah pasangan paling hot sepanjang masa. Heh? Para penggemar LightMisa protes? Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang pantas diperebutkan, hahaha. Taruh goloknya!

Aku ini kan tipe-tipe seme sejati nan setia. Jangan muntah dulu! Apalagi, didukung uke yang semanis panda, Ryuzaki. Jadi, pantas saja banyak yang mendukung LightL, hohoho.

Hah? RyukLight? Siapa yang sudi dengan shinigami buluk itu! Ryuk, taruh Death Note pada tempatnya!

Apa? Mikami? Ah, aku hampir melupakannya.

Lihat, dia adalah contoh penggemar fanatikku selain Misa. Dia rela berkorban, dia rela aku suruh-suruh. Hum, tipe-tipe babu setia, ckckck...

Sebenarnya, Mikami itu bukan tipeku. Cuma, dia lagi dirundung hoki aja. Lha, pas aku lagi nyari-nyari orang buat jadi Kira sementara, aku udah kebelet duluan! Mules! Makanya, aku buru-buru milih. Sehabis itu, kau bisa melihat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka lega. Eh, siapa yang barusan lempar tisu toilet?

Oke, aku kurang setuju dengan LightMikami. Masalahnya, dia itu terlalu tergila-gila padaku. Terima telponku saja dia udah kejang-kejang, bertemu mukaku dia udah mimisan, bagaimana saat kujadikan dia pasanganku? Nanti dia udah mati kesenangan. Mikami! Jangan pundung begitu!

Huh? LightMatsuda? Tidak tidak, selain dibacok oleh Sayu(?), kemungkinan aku akan didepak dari rumah oleh papa. Terus nanti aku tinggal dimana? Di apartemen ada Misa yang berisiknya minta ampun, di markas Ryuzaki aku bisa tertekan karena terus-terusan disangka Kira—padahal mah, iya—, di dunia shinigami nanti aku bertemu makhluk buruk rupa semacem Ryuk... udah udah, jangan nimpukin pake panci lagi, ya?

LightTakada? Yah, aku memang sempat menjalin asmara dengannya. Tapi, aku kurang bahagia. Mau bagaimana lagi? Pas pacaran aja, aku selalu dipasangi penyadap? Yah, seandainya nanti pun aku bisa lepas dari penyadap itu, bodyguardnya pasti menghalangi. Masa' pas lagi mesra-mesraan di sampingnya ada bodyguard begitu?

Sudahlah... memang paling bagus itu LightL. Coba saja kau tengok fanfic rated M, sudah pasti LightL yang paling hot, fufufu. Fanart? Tak usah ditanya, banyak sekali yang menggambar LightL! Muahaha! Waduh, siapa yang nyiram kopi panas, nih?

Nah, sekarang kalian pasti ingin bertanya tantang kemampuanku kan? Ya, aku memang pandai bersandiwara. Kau lihat kan? Aku selalu pandai pasang watados—wajah tanpa dosa—di depan yang lainnya. Padahal, saat mereka berbalik, ku pasang seringai setanku, fufufu...

Kurang apa lagi coba? Pintar sudah, berbakat iya, wajah tampan, seksi iya, kurang apa coba? Heh, siapa tadi yang teriak kurang ajar?

Baiklah, baiklah... sepertinya wawancaranya cukup sampai sini saja. Aku mau melanjutkan membunuh orang-orang dulu ya.

Hah? Minta makan? Aduh, tadi aku niatnya mau nyuguhin buah apel, tapi terlanjur diabisin sama Ryuk. Kalau mau minum, ada tuh air bekas diriku mandi kembang tujuh rupa. Heh, siapa yang lempar-lempar duri mawar?

Okeh, aku mau nyetel TV buat liat gosip—eh, buat memantau tindak kriminal lewat berita terkini. Nah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang.

Jangan lupakan jasa Kira yang keren serta terpintar, terganteng, teridola, terseksi—woi! Aku belum selesai! Kenapa pada akbur duluan sih?

**-TeBeCe-

* * *

**

**Chapter dua selesaaai~ yuhuuu~**

**Sekali lagi maafkan daku, karena seenaknya meninggalkan fandom Naruto dan memilih ngungsi di Death Note. Bener-bener deh, otakku mentok! Aah... stress lagi~ =="**

**Eh, ini updatenya kelamaan gak? Menurut saya sih udah terbilang cepet. Eeh, seperti tak tahu kebiasaan saya yang telap ngupdate aja.**

**Emm, yang mengenai fans dari Fesbuk itu beneran loh. Terakhir saya cek Light Yagami, ya bener segitu. Dan L~ banyak sekali fansmuuu, sampe dua ratus ribuan! Ckckck...**

**Buat ****Sweet ichi9o****, chapter ini Light dulu yah. Makasih udah review :D**

**Dan ****Luxam males login****, makasih banyak karena udah sudi review Luxam-san ^^**

**Juga ****Maeve zahra**** (yang sebenernya login, cuma saya lupa bales lewat PM =="), ini udah diapdet, makasih ya udah review :)**

**Sankyuu~ sampe ketemu di chapter depan!—jangan tanya kapan saya apdet *plak***

**Review please?—Kira eyes mode on(?)—**


End file.
